Pirates
by can't reach the stars
Summary: Sur la route d'une mission diplomatique orihime et ses amis se font aborder par des pirates. Prise en otage, ses ravisseurs demandent une rançon. Mais que se cache-t-il derrière cet enlèvement? Quel est le réel but d'Aizen le capitaine des pirates? De plus, comment nier son attirance envers le jeune pirate ulquiorra ? Le mangas ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages
1. Chapter 1 prologue

prologue

1680. Océan Pacifique.

- La terre ferme me manque, se plaint une jeune fille aux cheveux sombres - plains-toi ! réplique un rouquin, au moins tu n'as pas le mal de mer… - ça suffit vous deux, se fâche une brune aux cheveux courts. Non mais regardez-vous on dirait des gamins! vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas venir si c'est pour geindre toutes les heures. - mmh, renchérit un grand brun musclé. – Sado-san et Tatsuki-san ont raison, dit un jeune homme à lunettes vous ne faites que nous importuner depuis le début de cette mission diplomatique. Kurasaki et Kuchiki-san un peu de retenue, on ne dirait pas des enfants d'imminents politiciens. - Ne vous disputez pas ! s'exclame une sixième voix appartenant à une jeune fille aux formes généreuses et à la chevelure cuivrée.

Cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers celle-ci qui rougit légèrement. « Orihime a raison, acquiesce Tastuki, la route est encore longue et nous ne sommes partis il y a peine cinq jours de notre voyage vers les Caraïbes. Le voyage dure encore plusieurs jours. - Hélas, soupira Ichigo Kurosaki, avant de virer au vert et de se précipiter aux rebords du navire avant de déverser son déjeuner sur le pont.

Les yeux se détournèrent du spectacle navrant du roux. Orihime ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gloussement avant de s'écrouler de rire suivie de ses camarades « Ce n'est pas drôle » grogna Ichigo le teint aussi pâle qu'une endive. Nouveau fou rire. Le jeune homme parti de l'autre côté du navire, vexé. – Je crois qu'on l'a vexé, dit Rukia aux autres. « Qu'il aille bouder dans son coin, répliqua Tatsuki, il peut vraiment être susceptible parfois » Orihime acquiesça, tout de même inquiète de l'avoir froissé, se sermonna de ne plus rigoler à cause du terrible mal de mer de Kurusaki-kun mais évita de le dire à haute voix. Elle ne voulait pas que des soupçons naissent dans la tête de ses amis. Son amour pour lui restait secret et même Tatsuki-chan, qui était comme une sœur pour elle n'en savait rien. « Ce voyage s'annonce très amusant et sympathique »songea-t-elle.

/

A plusieurs lieues de là se situe un autre navire mais cette fois-ci celui-ci arbore un pavillon noir. On peut distinguer à travers les embruns son nom à sa poupe « Las Noches ». A son bord les marins semblaient en plein effervescence. Ces derniers se pressaient le long du pont sous l'œil attentif d'une plantureuse jeune femme aux yeux et cheveux verts. Un étage en dessous on s'activait également avec des ordres criés par un grand individu maigre au bandeau sur l'œil aux cheveux noirs sous la direction d'un homme bruns avec des tresses violettes. Sur le pont on pouvait voir devant une cabine deux hommes, un brun et un aux cheveux argentés. Ce dernier se tourna et dit au brun :

- Capitaine Aizen encore quelques finitions et nous serons prêts pour l'assaut. – Excellent, répondit celui-ci un sourire en coin, tout se déroule comme je l'ai prévu. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers son second. Tu as bien exécuté mes ordres Gin.

Ce dernier ne dit rien, un éternel sourire collé à ses lèvres. Au bout de quelques instant la jeune femme vint faire son rapport : « Capitaine, second mes équipes sont prêtes, nous attendrons le coup d'envoi »

- Bien, dit le second, ce sera à toi de jouer quand tu entendras le signal

Celle-ci acquiesça avant de redescendre sur le pont pour distribuer ses derniers ordres. Aizen informa à son second qu'il retournait dans sa cabine. Gin hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur les derniers préparatifs. « Nous allons bien nous amuser aujourd'hui ».

Hou! c'est ma toute première fois! je me sens toute bizarre...

qui que vous soyez, merci d'avance 'avoir daigner lire ce`début` en espérant que la suite plaise^^. N'hésitez à me faire part de vos impressions!


	2. Chapter 2 abordage

Wow mon premier chapitre! J'espère que vous apprécierez!

**NA: **une petite annexe à la fin du chapitre

Chapitre 1 : Abordage

Orihime regardait le soleil couchant, accoudée au bastingage. Tastuki vint la rejoindre. Cette dernière entama la discussion :

- Magnifique soleil couchant n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est sûr ! s'exclama la rouquine en souriant.

Cela n'aurait pas pu être plus vrai : l'océan à perte de vue, coloré par le soleil, avec le léger remous des vagues ainsi qu'un ciel aux teintes pastels. Magnifique. Les deux amies restèrent silencieuses tout en observant les derniers rayons se coucher loin vers l'horizon…. Orihime frissonna. « Rentrons » décida Tatsuki. Son amie opina et elles rentrèrent rejoindre les autres pour le repas du soir.

/

Du côté du ` Las Noches` les pirates attendaient le moment propice pour commencer l'opération. Le capitaine sortit de sa cabine accompagné de ses principaux subordonnés. Il se mit face à l'équipage, sourit d'un air suffisant et commença son discours : « Mes très chers compagnons, aujourd'hui est un grand jour : il y a peu, j'ai eu vent de l'ennui que vous ressentiez et j'ai décidé d'y remédier-Aizen observa ses combattants avant de poursuivre- Voyez-vous, d'ici peu un navire passera par ici. Il se trouve que c'est un navire marchand, '"a pureté" ». Les pirates ricanèrent. Le capitaine reprit. « Mais sachez que sous cette couverture se trouve l'avenir de la politique anglaise. Laissez-moi vous expliquer : dans ce navire il y a six jeunes gens tous issus des familles les plus nobles de la société. Votre mission est de capturer l'un de ces cinq jeunes et de le ramener sur le bateau. Je m'expliquerai de ce choix plus tard. L'équipage grogna son mécontentement. L'aide du pilote Stark, Lilinette cria « toutes ces préparations pour seulement une personne? On se moque de nous ! J'vais pas risquer ma peau pour seulement un pauvre blanc-bec ! L'équipage hurla son accord. Aizen les calma d'un regard glacial. « N'ayez crainte, il se trouve que ce navire contient d'intéressantes ressources en matière de nourriture et d'argent ». Les pirates se mirent alors à sourire d'un air conquérant.

– Alors à vos postes, ordonna le capitaine, cela ne devrait pas tarder.

Un concert de « à vos ordres » éclata et chacun se mit en place. Le rictus d'Aizen s'élargit alors qu'il regagnait sa cabine. « Bientôt dit-il, bientôt ». Gin se contenta de sourire.

/

Orihime posa les mains sur son ventre et soupira « Je crois que j'ai trop mangé ». Ses compagnons rigolèrent. « D'un autre côté, cela me parait normal fit Rukia, avec tout ce que t'avales ! ». « C'est pas ma faute tout est si bon ! ». Nouveaux rires.

- Bon, entama Ishida, maintenant il serait temps de se mettre au travail.

– Arrêtes de t'inquiéter Uryuu dit Tatsuki, il nous reste encore beaucoup de temps.

– Mais… -

-Tatsuki a raison affirma Ichigo, reposons nous encore un peu !

- Vous n'êtes que des flemmards se fâcha Rukia, et après on s'étonne que tout rate !

- mmh approuva Chad

- Tu vois, Sado est également d'accord ! nous avons trois voix contre deux continua la Kuchiki, donc au travail !

- Tu oublies Inoue contre-attaqua Ichigo, il reste encore une voix ! - Tout à fait, poursuivit Tatsuki, c'est à Orihime de trancher.

– Euh… fit celle-ci gênée, moi je serais plutôt d'accord de nous avancer….

– Oui oui oui ! se réjouit Rukia en lançant un regard de victoire vers Ichigo

- Gna gna gna

- Affaire réglée ! dit Uryuu en remontant ses lunettes, maintenant boulot boulot boulot !

- Pff ronchonna Ichigo, c'est parti pour des heures d'ennui, snif….

– Tant pis fit Tatsuki, la mine déçue

/

La soirée était déjà bien entamée lorsque les six décidèrent de faire une pause en allant se dégourdirent les jambes sur le pont. Alors qu'il venaient de sortir de leur cabine ils entendirent un cri venu de la hune du grand mât : « DES PIRATES !». Ce fut alors la folie sur le bateau des marins couraient dans tous les sens, se rentrant les uns dans les autres.

- Calmez-vous ordonna le capitaine du navire, tous à vos postes ! Nous n'allons pas nous laisser battre par de vulgaires pirates.

– Ce ne sont pas de simples pirates capitaine, continua le marin depuis la hune, c'est le Las Noches !

Tumulte redoublé. « Le Las Noches ? » Le capitaine se retourna vers Orihime et son regard mi- terrifié mi- curieux. « Le bateau pirate le plus redouté à ce jour,commença à expliquer le capitaine. Non seulement il se constitue d'un équipage homme/femme fou-furieux nerveux de la gâchette femmes comme hommes, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres mais également d'un capitaine –il refoula des frissons-…. Démoniaque. » La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux horrifiés.

- Ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'il faut baisser les bras s'enflamma Ichigo, nous aussi nous avons des munitions, nous aussi nous avons de quoi nous battre !

- Mais voyons, objecta le capitaine, vous ne pouvez pas courir le risque de vous battre ! Qu'adviendrait-il si vous mouriez ? Vous êtes la prochaine génération, la fleur de notre beau pays !

- Qu'importe le coupa Uryuu, aujourd'hui nous devons combattre ! Nous ne sommes pas si faibles que ce que vous croyez. Il se tourna vers Rukia.

-Va chercher nos armes et rejoins-nous ensuite. Tatsuki court mettre Inoue à l'abri et reste avec elle.

– Oui !

- Mais, protesta Orihime, moi aussi je veux me battre.

– Pas question lui dit Tatsuki en saisissant son poignet, maintenant suis-moi !

/

Sur le Las Noches l'ambiance était loin d'être aussi tendue, on était même excité à l'idée du combat qui s'annonçait. Sortant de sa cabine, Gin commença sa dernière inspection avant l'attaque. Après avoir vérifié auprès du maître d'équipage Nel que ses équipes étaient bien à leurs postes, il descendit d'un étage et s'approcha du canonnier, Tousen et son aide Nnoitra pour s'assurer que tout le matériel soit en ordre. Une fois ses vérifications finies, il remonta sur le pont et attendit patiemment. Une voix du haut de la hune du bateau annonça à son second « Navire en vue à tribord ». Prenant sa longue-vue, Gin aperçu en effet un point grossissant. Tranquillement il se dirigea vers la cabine de son capitaine, toqua et une fois entré informa son supérieur de la situation. Celui-ci se leva de sa chaise et sortit suivi de son second.

- Passes-moi ta longue vue demanda Aizen à son second; bien. Va dire à Grimmjow de garder le cap. Une fois que nous serons au coude-à-coude avec la Pureté tu lanceras le signal.

– A tes ordres.

/

- Il va nous aborder ! parés à tirer ! A mon commandement feu !

Une salve de coup de canons partie de La Pureté en direction du Las Noches, mais celui-ci fit un crochet ce qui lui permit d'éviter le pire. La contre-attaque ne se fit pas attendre et le navire marchand se prie une bordée magistrale, causant plusieurs dégâts. Les canons n'eurent pas le temps d'être rechargés que déjà des grappins atterrissaient sur le navire le rapprochant du Las Noches. A cet instant, on entendit un coup de feu et un « A l'attaque » Les marins de La Pureté virent un déferlement de pirates, hommes et femmes confondus se ruer sur le bateau. En quelques minutes on pouvait voir une diminution des forces de l'équipage abordé tandis que les abordeurs semblaient s'en donner à cœur-joie pistolet dans une main, sabre dans l'autre. Mais sitôt leurs épées en main Ichigo et Rukia se lancèrent dans la mêlée alors que plus haut Uryuu commença à envoyer des flèches sur les ennemis. Chad de son côté s'enfonça dans la bataille jouant de ses muscles.

De l'autre côté du bateau cachées derrière une rangée de tonneaux Tatsuki et Orihime entendaient les échos de la bataille. « On ne peut pas rester là Tatsuki-chan il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose » « Comme quoi ? Réfléchis ! Encore que je pourrais peut-être me défendre et sans grande chance alors toi que pourrais-tu faire ? Nous ne serions que des poids » Orihime baissa la tête « Tu as probablement raison, mais… » « Chut ! » Elles entendirent des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre en se faisant toutes petites. Les pas se firent plus proches, avant de s'éloigner. Elles soupirèrent de soulagement.

- Ne bouges pas lui ordonna Tatsuki, je vais essayer d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe là-bas.

– Soit prudente lui dit son amie.

– Promis.

Orihime regarda son amie se faufiler discrètement vers le bruit de la bataille. Elle soupira et pria pour que ses amis s'en sortent, surtout un certain rouquin… Tellement concentrée sur sa prière elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas s'approcher de sa cachette. Mue par un mauvais pressentiment elle se retourna et faillit s'étouffer. Devant elle se trouvait un jeune pirate aux yeux verts, la peau pâle et les cheveux noirs. Il la regarda d'un air de profond ennui avant de lui demander : « Tu es bien une des six nobles sur ce bateau ? » Son regard de terreur pure fut une réponse suffisante. Elle voulut crier, hurler à l'aide mais ses lèvres refusaient de bouger, comme son corps. Tétanisée, la dernière chose dont elle se souvint fut une épouvantable douleur au crâne avant le trou noir.

Lâchant son bout de bois, Ulquiorra la pris sur son épaule, tel un sac à patates et se dirigea vers la bataille. Grâce à l'arrivée d'Ichigo et de ses amis le combat semblait de forces égales malgré un léger avantage pour les pirates. Il survola de ses yeux vides l'ensemble de la confrontation pour distinguer ses supérieurs ah, là avec ses cheveux blonds Hallibel entourées de ses aides. A quelques pas de là Nel en plein effort, puis Grimmjow –tiens ? il était pas sensé rester sur le bateau ?- semblant s'amuser comme un petit fou. Mais il ne vit pas le capitaine (sans doute à regarder depuis sa cabine le combat sirotant de l'alcool). Tant pis il allait devoir traverser cette –comment dire ?- déchetterie ? Bah de toute manière la mission a pour but de ramener un de ces six 'nobles' sur le bateau alors bon…. Le truc embêtant, c'est que sa chemise serait salie alors qu'elle était propre d'hier. Sacré bémol tout de même. Puis il repensa aux punitions du capitaine… gloups. Il se décida à traverser cette horreur pour les yeux. Remettant son fardeau cette fois-ci en travers de ces épaules il se décida à traverser la marée humaine. Espérant être discret, il n'échappa pas à l'œil exercé de Uryuu Ishida toujours positionné sur les hauteurs. « Mais, c'est Inoue sur le dos de ce pirate »se rendit-il compte.

- Monstre lâche-la s'exclama Uryuu, arc et flèche en position.

Il reçut pour toute réponse un regard morne dénué d'expression.

- Kurosaki arrête-le !

Ichigo tourna son visage pour voir Uryuu lui montrant Ulquiorra avec Orihime en travers de son dos, assommée.

- Je m'en occupe !

-…..ou pas

Le rouquin se retrouva face à un pirate aux étranges cheveux bleus. Ce dernier dit à Ulquiorra :

- Bouge ton cul le capitaine s'impatiente et tu sais ce que ça veut dire

- Je sais. Me prends-tu pour un idiot Grimmjow ?

Sur ce, Ulquiorra continua sa route. Fulminant Ichigo voulut lui barrer le passage mais Grimmjow l'arrêta avec son sabre.

- Alors comme ça on veut se battre contre lui et pas contre moi ?

- Dégage cria Ichigo

- Rhôô je savais pas qu'on pouvait parler comme ça dans la haute société ricana le bleu, maman serait pas contente que son fifils parle comme ça !

- Je vais te faire taire immédiatement pirate de pacotille !

- Pirate de pacotille ? Moi ? Sais-tu au moins qui je suis ?

- Un ennemi. Et moi les ennemis je les tuent.

– OOOooooh j'ai peur !

- Espèce de…

« RETRAITE ! »

- Ah désolé mais je dois rentrer on continuera ça une autre fois monsieur je-suis-le-meilleur-je-sui-le-plus-beau

A ces mots Grimmjow se dégagea avant de sauter sur son navire, laisssant Ichigo se frapper les poings par terre de rage.

De même que leur collègue, les pirates se dégagèrent de leurs combats avant de regagner le Las Noches. Celui-ci mit les gaz, laissant un navire sanglant, amoché avec un grand nombre de morts et de blessés, ainsi que cinq jeunes complètements perdus.

annexe:

tribord= droite

canonnier (Tousen. Ironie du sort il est aveugle hi hi)= personne qui supervise tout ce qui fait référence à l'artillerie. C'est lui qui se charge également de régler les tirs, l'endroit où ils doivent atterrir etc. Il travaille avec le maître cannonier (ici Nnoitra) qui exécute ses ordres, assure la coordination des tâches, entraîne les novices. (grosso modo)

NA: Dans les prochains chapitres on entame les choses sérieuses n'ayez crainte! N'hésitez pas à écrire des reviews! je suis ouvertes à tout!

see you soon ;)


	3. Chapter 3 captive

**Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre! J'ai mit plus de temps à l'écrire que prévu mais bon... la rentrée, les nouveaux profs etc...Ça met les nerfs en boule! Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez! n'hésitez pas à me dire vos pensées ça me fait et ferait extrêmement plaisir!**

Chapitre 2 : Captive

Orihime ouvrit doucement les yeux. « Où suis-je ? »pensa-t-elle. Une voix interrompit le cours de ses pensées :

- Tu es réveillée ?

Elle tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à un pirate : « Je l'ai déjà vu, songea-t-elle, mais où ? » Elle eut un flash : l'attaque…sa cachette…seule…un pirate aux yeux émeraude…puis le noir total…La jeune fille se redressa d'un bond, oui, tout lui revenait d'un bloc. Mue par une montée d'adrénaline elle se rua sur le pirate le frappant de ses petits poings :

- Pourquoi m'as-tu assommée ? Que m'as-tu fais ? Où suis-je ? –elle frôlait l'hystérie- Où sont les autres ? Où sont mes amis ?

Ne prenant même la peine de lui répondre, le pirate en question emprisonna ses poignets dans ses mains et rapprocha son visage :

- Voilà des questions auxquelles je ne peux répondre. Il marqua une pause. Mais saches qu'à cet instant tu te trouves sur le Las Noches.

N'écoutant même pas sa réponse, Orihime tenta de se dégager de toutes ses forces mais la poigne du pirate semblait d'acier. Sentant ses jambes se dérober, elle se laissa choir sur le sol avant de se mettre à sangloter, sous le choc. Son interlocuteur s'accroupit près d'elle, la regardant d'un air ennuyé. « Lèves-toi femme ! J'ai pour ordre de t'amener au capitaine après ton réveil ». Complètement perdue, Orihime le laissa prendre sa main pour la mener vers une autre cabine. Le pirate s'arrêta devant une porte et toqua. ! Un « entrez » se fit entendre et Orihime se retrouva dans une cabine plutôt spacieuse. Un homme était assis sur une chaise près d'une table. Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire sur le visage et entama :

- Bienvenue à bord du Las Noches jeune fille, je suis heureux de t'accueillir ici, je suis le capitaine de ce bateau, Sosuke Aizen. Tu es Orihime Inoue c'est bien ça ?

Il eut pour toute réponse un regard vide. « Je crois qu'elle est encore sous le choc ». Aizen se tourna vers le pirate qui l'accompagnait. « Ramène la dans sa cabine Ulquiorra, je viendrai la voir demain ». Ulquiorra s'inclina puis reprit la main de la jeune fille avant de la raccompagner à sa cabine. Elle se laissa faire, tel un pantin désarticulé. Le pirate aux yeux verts ouvrit la porte et la guida jusqu'à une couchette dans un coin. Il l'allongea, se redressa et gagna la sortie. Avant de fermer la porte il lui dit : « Je reviendrai pour ta ration ce soir », même s'il se doutait que la forme allongée sur le lit l'ai entendu. Une fois la porte fermée, Orihime se redressa sur sa couche, avant de se remettre à pleurer. Rompue, elle s'étendit sur son lit, les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte de s'être en endormie.

Le bruit d'une porte la réveilla. Encore groggy, les yeux rouges d'avoir tant pleuré, elle vit le pirate poser sur la petite table de la cabine un plateau contenant un frugal repas : de la viande séchée et une pomme. Comprenant que c'était que c'était pour elle, elle se dirigea à pas lents vers l'unique chaise de la pièce avant de s'y asseoir. Muette, Orihime contempla son repas sans sembler faire un geste pour l'entamer. Le remarquant, le pirate jusqu'alors adossé au mur, se dirigea droit sur la jeune fille

- As-tu perdu la faculté de bouger ? Dois-je en plus de m'occuper de toi te tenir la main pour chacun de tes mouvements ?

Orihima leva les yeux vers lui et ses iris gris rencontrèrent les verts de son interlocuteur.

- T'occuper de moi ?

Le pirate aux yeux verts la fixa avant de soupirer d'un air blasé : « Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu te trouves à bord du Las Noches en tant qu'otage. Il marqua une pause avant de continuer d'un air de plus en plus sombre. Et je suis comme qui dirait ton – il sembla chercher le mot adéquat- geôlier». En entendant ces derniers mots, Orihime se remis à trembler. Son « geôlier » se pencha vers elle, si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage

- Je te conseille donc vivement de manger ce repas, sinon je te forcerai d'une autre manière que la douce s'il le faut.

Apeurée, la jeune fille prit une bouchée de viande avant de se rendre compte qu'elle mourrait de faim. Se gardant bien de le montrer au pirate, elle se contenta de la manger lentement, comme si elle se forçait. Une fois fini, elle croqua dans la pomme. Osant détourner le regard de son repas, son regard se posa sur son geôlier étudiant ses cheveux noirs, puis sa peau extraordinairement pâle, avant de tomber sur ses yeux vert émeraude – il fallait bien le reconnaître- troublants. Sentant sa prisonnière l'observer, le pirate la regarda d'un air ennuyé, et Orihime se sentie comme happée par ses yeux. Décidant malgré sa crainte de briser le silence elle lui demanda :

- Ulquiorra c'est ton nom n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sentie une paire d'yeux se braquer à nouveau sur elle.

- En quoi cela est important ?

- Oh seulement pour…

Il la coupa. « Oui mon nom est Ulquiorra et maintenant que tu as eu une réponse laisse-moi te dire quelque chose : ne t'avise plus de parler, ni de pleurer, ni de piailler en ma présence. Est-ce clair ? » Sa captive hocha la tête, effrayée par le ton employé par le pirate aux yeux verts, mais ce dernier aurait pu jurer avoir distingué un bref instant une lueur de curiosité dans ses prunelles grises. Un long silence suivit, avant d'être brisé par Ulquiorra « Tu as fini ? » Elle acquiesça et déposa le trognon de la pomme sur le plateau. Le pirate repartit avec le plateau, sans mots ni regards. De nouveau seule, Orihime se rassit sur sa chaise et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. « Mais que vais-je devenir ? »se questionna-t-elle. Elle repensa alors à ses amis, à Tatsuki-chan, à Kurosaki-kun…. Plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle ne se rendit pas compte de la porte qui s'ouvrait, ni du bruit de pas s'approchant de sa chaise. Une voix juste derrière elle la fit sursauter : « Alors on s'ennuie pas trop? ». Orihime se retourna pour faire face à deux jeunes filles, environ du même âge qu'elle. « Ben alors , t'es muette ? » dit une brune à couettes. « Laisse tomber fit une blonde aux cheveux courts, elle est sûrement trop peureuse pour nous répondre ». Les deux éclatèrent de rire.

- Que me voulez-vous ? demanda Orihime, essayant d'adopter une voix ferme malgré sa peur.

– Mais rien ma chérie, juste te dire un petit mot de bienvenue, ricana la première.

– Ca doit vraiment être dur d'être seule, hein ? s'apitoya la blonde d'un air condescendant.

– Mais que me voulez-vous à la fin ? s'écria Orihime

- Nous ? Mais rien, n'est-ce pas Lolly ? fit la brune

- Absolument Menolly, absolument rien, affirma la blonde.

Orihime n'apprécia pas le ton employé par les deux filles devant elle. Menolly s'approcha d'elle :

- Alors comme ça on se prend pour la chouchoute ?

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Fait pas ton innocente sale pouffe ! On sait que tu le veux l'agressa Lolly

- Mais de quoi ? s'exclama Orihime les larmes aux yeux

- C'est ça fait ta petite sainte espèce de truie !

Les deux commencèrent à s'avancer vers Orihime qui, se redressant brutalement fit tomber le siège. Rapidement la jeune fille se retrouva acculée dans un coin de la cabine. « Alors on rigole moins là, non ? » dit Menolly. « Maintenant crache le morceau ! Dis-nous ce que vous avez fait ! » Orihime ne dit rien. « Sois forte, pensa-t-elle, ne te laisse pas submerger par la panique ».

-T'es sourde ou quoi ? gueula la brune en lui donnant un coup de pied. Orihime se recroquevilla sur elle-même, les yeux plissés par la douleur. Menolly la tira par les cheveux : « Répond quand on te parle ! » Orihime ne disait toujours rien. Bouillante de rage, Menolly la gifla avant de la pousser par terre. « Menolly calme toi maintenant tenta Lolly, elle a eu son compte ». Mais la brune ne voulait rien entendre. Elle recommença à donner des coups de pieds à Orihime. « Ca suffit, Menolly cria Lolly, partons avant que quelqu'un… » Elle s'arrêta net. « qu'est-ce qu'il y a, t'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ? »dit Menolly en se retournant, avant de se raidir de peur. Face à elles se trouvait Ulquiorra, avec toujours la même expression d'indifférence. Les deux se mirent à trembler de concert. Le pirate aux yeux verts s'avança vers elles avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres.

- Savez-vous ce que vous faites ?

N'ayant aucune réponse des deux filles face à lui, il continua : «Vous avez enfreint les ordres du capitaine. Et vous connaissez le prix à payer… ». Lolly se mit à gémir, tandis que sa comparse ne disait rien, les yeux rivés au sol les poings crispés. Soudain Menolly releva la tête et empoigna le poignet de Lolly et quitta aussi vite qu'elle le put la cabine, laissant un Ulquiorra toujours indifférent et une Orihime complètement sciée. Tournant la tête, le pirate regarda la jeune fille qui eut un mouvement de recul. Ulquiorra s'approcha d'elle :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait ?

Orihime ne dit rien et secoua sa tête. Le regard du pirate sembla s'adoucir. « Lève-toi femme ! » dit- il en lui tendant la main. La jeune fille d'abord hésitante, finit par la lui prendre. Il la redressa sur ses pieds, avant d'observer sa joue endolorie. Ses yeux descendirent sur ses habits noirs de poussière.

- Enlève tes vêtements

- Pardon ? s'écria Orihime, semblant retrouver un regain d'énergie.

–Tu m'as entendu femme !

La jeune fille voulut protester mais se ravisa en voyant le visage du pirate. Rougissante, elle retira ses collants puis sa robe, se retrouvant en corset et bas. Mais Ulquiorra ne sembla éprouver aucune émotion, se contentant d'examiner les quelques meurtrissures et hématomes sur son corps. « Ne bouge pas lui dit-il, je reviens ». Elle acquiesça. Il sortit de la cabine et y revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec alcool et bande de gazes, avant de les poser sur la table. « Approche-toi femme ». Orihime lui obéit. Il se mit en face d'elle et commença à imbiber d'alcool une bande puis l'appliqua sur ses égratignures. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre histoire de ne pas montrer son inconfort. Une fois qu'Ulquiorra eut fini de désinfecter ses plaies, il apposa des pansements sur sa hanche, puis un sous sa poitrine, qui fit rougir de plus belle Orihime. Restait sa joue. Cette dernière était encore rouge, Menolly n'y étant pas allée de main morte. Le pirate aux yeux émeraude sortit une main de sa poche, avant de caresser du dos de la main sa joue. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, mais pas de peur cette fois ci….. Elle leva ses yeux vers le visage de son geôlier, mais n'y décela aucune expression. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. En son for intérieur bien sûr. Ulquiorra enleva sa main de la joue de sa prisonnière. Il administra sur celle-ci un petit bout de bande mouillée, puis la retira avec douceur. Orihime sursauta quand elle l'entendit reparler :

- Ça devrait aller

- Merci, lui dit Orihime, d'être venu me sauvée et de m'avoir soignée.

Le pirate darda ses yeux sur elle.

- Mes ordres reçus du capitaine sont de veiller à ta sécurité et ton bien-être. Je n'exécute que mon devoir.

– Merci quand même sourit la jeune fille

Ulquiorra détourna la tête un court instant, pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de sa gêne.

- Ce n'est rien. A vrai dire, c'est plutôt de ma faute j'aurai dû me douter que ces deux groupies viendraient te rendre visite.

– Groupies ?

- Aucune importance, et de plus ce ne sont pas tes affaires répliqua Ulquiorra.

Vexée, Orihime lui tourna le dos. Le pirate soupira avant de se diriger vers la sortie, mais se stoppa à trois pieds de la porte.

- Ah j'allais oublier, je t'ai amené des vêtements autres que ta robe.

Orihime se rappela alors qu'elle était en sous-vêtements, ce qui la fit rougir à nouveau. Sur cette dernière phrase, il sortit de la cabine et referma la porte derrière lui. La jeune fille toujours de dos se retourna puis vit en effet un tas de vêtements sur le lit. Mais trop fatiguée par les événements de la journée, encore secouée, elle ne prit pas la peine de les regarder. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit aussitôt. Elle rêva alors de vert….

Tadam! Ça vous a plu?

**En tout cas, je vous dis surement à la semaine prochaine, avec une super visite du Las Noches et de ses occupants... ah, et qui sait un rapprochement?**

**See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 le Las Noches

**C'est parti pour un autre chapitre! J'ai eu du mal à le finir mais bon... le voilà!**

**NA: si il y a des mots "savants" pour le poste de certains pirates et que vous voulez en savoir un peu plus vous pouvez cherchez ou me demander. J'ai vraiment synthétiser au plus haut point ^^**

**Bonne lecture! **

Chapitre 3: Le Las Noches

Le lendemain Orihime se réveilla suite à un étrange rêve. Une fois levée elle regarda les habits qu'Ulquiorra lui avaient laissés. Elle enfila donc le pantacourt daim, serré aux cuisses puis légèrement évasé au niveau des genoux. Elle chaussa ensuite des bottes brunes puis un bustier avec des manches évasées arrivant aux coudes mais dégageant ses épaules. Un petit boléro noir venait compléter sa tenue. Elle venait à peine de finir de s'habiller que la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Ulquiorra portant un plateau. Orihime se retourna : « Bonjour ». Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Posant le plateau sur la table il la regarda s'asseoir et entamer son repas. Une fois qu'elle eut fini le pirate s'approcha d'elle et lui dit « Suis-moi le capitaine voudrait s'entretenir avec toi ». Il la sentit frissonner « Suis-je obligée d'y aller ? » demanda Orihime un espoir dans la voix. Ulquiorra lui répondit « Ce n'est pas une suggestion mais un ordre femme ». Le pirate la fit passer devant lui et ferma la porte derrière eux. L'air marin parut raviver la jeune fille. Orihime respira un grand coup puis suivit Ulquiorra jusqu'à une autre porte. Elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit vu son état d'hier. Le pirate toqua puis entra, incitant Orihime à faire de même. Une fois entrée elle vit un homme brun, de dos. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête elle se rappela de lui, de son souriri doucereux. Le capitaine du bateau s'adressa à Ulquiorra :

- Vous avez fait vite.

Le pirate ne dit rien se contentant d'hocher la tête. Cela sembla suffire à Aizen. Le capitaine posa alors son regard sur Orihime.

- Tu sembles avoir repris des forces. Je vis qu'Ulquiorra appliquer mes ordres.

Son interlocutrice ne lui répondit pas. Aizen ne parut pas en prendre ombrage. Il poursuivit :

- Je vois que tu as aussi changé d'habits. Tu as bien fait. De plus ils te vont bien.

Orihime ne dit toujours rien, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait préféré entendre ces mots d'une autre bouche. Elle se sentit rougir. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Au pire moment en plus. Elle tourna légèrement les yeux vers son geôlier et reçut en retour un regard vert perçant. Ce regard semblait dire « T'as intérêt à répondre sinon t'auras affaire à moi ». Elle ne put se retenir de sourire. Malheureusement Aizen capta ce regard, ce qui le fit sourire davantage. Ça allait lui faciliter les choses. Il reprit parole :

- Alor tu es Orihime Inoue, fille d'une des plus grandes familles noble de notre pays. C'est un honneur de te rencontrer Comme je te l'ai dit hier, je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous. Je me doute que cela doit être dur pour toi, mais saches que je te comprends.

Orihime n'en crut pas un mot. Comment pourrait-il savoir ce qu'elle endurait ? Mais elle garda ça pour elle. C'est pourquoi elle répondit :

- euh…merci.

Aizen hocha la tête d'un air condescendant. Il continua :

- Je sais que cela peut paraître brusque, mais je voudrais te poser une question As-tu déjà entendu parler dans ton milieu d'une pierre ?

La jeune fille se raidit. Non, ce n'était pas possible, connaissait-il… S'attendant à aucune réponse le capitaine du Las Noches ne fut pas surpris du silence de la jeune fille. Peut-être était-il allé un peu trop vite. Il changea de tactique.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je veux que tu te sentes libre sur ce navire – il s'adressa à Ulquiorra resté dos au mur- J'aimerai que tu fasses visiter à la demoiselle le Las Noches. Qui ne rêverait pas de connaître le plus redouté es bateaux pirates ?

- A vos ordres capitaine obéit le pirate aux yeux verts.

Il s'inclina devant son supérieur puis empoigna Orihime toujours raide. Alors qu'ils sortaient Aizen dit à la jeune fille :

-Au fait ne t'inquiètes plus Orihime, je me suis assuré qu'on ne viendrait plus t'embêter.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Ulquiorra

-Ah avant que je n'oublie, passes me voir tout à l'heure dit-il au pirate

Ce dernier sentit une goutte de sueur couler dans son dos, mais il se contenta d'acquiescer. Une fois sortis de la cabine du capitaine Orihime parut se relaxer. Ulquiorra toujours derrière elle emprunta un escalier à gauche de la cabine d'Aizen. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille « Suis moi ».

- Où vas-t'ont ? s'enquit-elle

-Visiter le navire. N'as-tu pas entendu le capitaine ?

Orihime éluda la question.

-J'arrive, lui dit-elle, suivant le pirate qui descendait l'escalier. Une fois arrivée sur le pont principal, la jeune fille remarqua que sa cabine se trouvait à quelques pas de celle d'Aizen , en hauteur par rapport où elle se trouvait. Elle se hâta de suivre Ulquiorra qui s'était déjà éloigné. Elle le suivit jusqu'au milieu du pont, admirant les grandes voiles blanches et noires du Las Noches. Orihime nota une grande femme blonde entourée de trois autres filles qui semblaient en grande discussion. Lorsqu'elle passa devant elles la jeune fille reçut des regards indifférents. Elle rattrapa Ulquiorra, se demandant qui étaient ces femmes. Le pirate répondit à sa question muette. « Il s'agit de Hallibel et ses aides, elles observent les dégâts des voiles et des cordages. C'est notre maître voilier ». Orihime acquiesça. Ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à la poupe du bateau. La jeune fille s'accrocha à la rambarde et regarda le soleil au-dessus de sa tête. Une bise fraîche lui caressa la joue. Ulquiorra la laissa profiter du moment, se tenant à l'écart. Dès qu'elle se tourna il lui intima de le suivre à l'autre bout jusqu'à une ouverture à même le pont. De l'autre côté de l'ouverture se trouvait une jeune femme aux étranges cheveux verts avec une curieuse marque rose sous ses yeux passant par le dessus de son nez qui avait engagé la conversation avec son guide. Lorsqu'elle vit Orihime celle-ci sourit et lui tendit la main se présentant d'une voix joyeuse : « Tu dois être notre prisonnière non ? Je me présente : Nelliel, maître de l'équipage du Las Noches. Mais appelle moi Nel », ponctua-t-elle d'un clin d'œil. Surprise d'un accueil si chaleureux, Orihime lui sourit et se présenta à son tour :

-Je suis Orihime Inoue, ravie de faire ta connaissance. Je..

Ulquiorra la coupa :

- Viens femme, et il commença à descendre une échelle.

Nel fit un petit signe de la main. Orihime fit de même avant de descendre à la suite du pirate. Elle descendit les échelons un à un avant de sentir le sol sous ses pieds. Elle observa l'endroit où elle était « Nous devons être sous le pont principal » pensa-t-elle. Le pirate lui présenta le lieu. « Nous sommes au deuxième pont. C'est là que l'artillerie, les boulets et la poudre sont entreposés ». La jeune fille vit en effet toute une rangée de canons à sa doite et une immense réserve à sa gauche.

- Poursuivons, lui dit Ulquiorra, qui se dirigeait vers une seconde échelle au fond du deuxième pont.

Elle s'apprêta à le suivre quand quelqu'un lui happa le bras.

- Tiens tiens, ne serait-ce pas notre jolie petite prisonnière ? Alors ma petite que fais-tu là ? Tu es venue me dire bonjour ?

Orihime se tenait devant un homme, grand, aux cheveux noirs mi-longs, avec un bandeau sur l'œil gauche et un sourire vicieux.

- Tu sais que t'es plutôt pas mal toi ? dit-il en se léchant les lèvres d'un air lubrique.

- Lâchez-moi ! protesta la jeune fille en se démenant

- Oooh mais on se la joue rebelle ! Tu sais quoi ? moi, les rebelles je les mattes…

Orihime avait beau se démener elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'emprise du pirate. Soudain un bras lui enserra la taille et le poigne de son agresseur faiblit puis disparut. Elle se retourna pour voir Ulquiorra, son bras lui tenant toujours la taille se tenir face à l'homme devant lui. Le pirate la lâcha et se mit devant elle. Le pirate au bandeau ricana :

- Oh mais je vois ! Monsieur veut se la garder pour lui tout seul. C'est sûr que quelqu'un comme elle…on peut facilement s'attendre à quelque chose de bon. On se la partage si tu veux.

Orihime frémit de dégoût. Ulquiorra le regarda avec un air d'indifférence.

- Toujours aussi pervers à ce que je vois. Les années passent et tu ne changes pas Nnoitra. Laisse-moi te prévenir : si tu la touche, le capitaine te le fera regretter. Ses ordres sont clairs. Tu sais ce qui t'attends si tu désobéis.

Nnoitra déglutit avec difficulté. C'est vrai, s'il recevait une punition…Il grogna un « ouais c'est bon » avant de monter à l'échelle menant au pont principal. Ulquiorra le regarda monter avant de soupirer. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille encore tremblante de dégoût.

- Qui est-il ?

-Le maître cannonier. Il s'occupe de garder et organiser les recharges et apprend aux nouveaux à tirer.

-Je vois, fit-elle, merci.

-De quoi ?

-De m'avoir libérée de ce Nnoitra.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est mon devoir après tout, répondit Ulquiorra. Suis-moi, nous allons descendre dans la cale.

Orihime acquiesça avant de le suivre. Elle repensa au bras du pirate autour de taille, aux muscles fermes qu'elle avait pu sentir au travers de sa chemise. Elle rougit. Mais à quoi pensait-elle encore ? Elle se trouvait prisonnière sur un bateau pirate avec des personnes plus étranges les unes que les autres et un capitaine qui avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup. Elle secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées et s'empressa de descendre l'échelle que venait d'emprunter Ulquiorra. Alors qu'elle posait le pied sur le premier échelon elle se sentit déséquilibrée. Elle battit un instant des bras avant de basculer droit vers le sol. Orihime ferma les yeux se préparant au choc mais elle ne ressentit aucune douleur. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir un regard émeraude posé sur elle. Ses joues rosirent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras musclés d'Ulquiorra, façon princesse. Le pirate la posa doucement au sol et se détourna d'elle avant de lui dire « Fais attention la prochaine fois, je ne recommencerai pas ça tous les jours ». Trop troublée par les sensations qu'elle avait ressenties Orihime ne répondit pas. Des voix s'approchaient d'eux.

-…Et moi je dis que ça peut encore tenir encore au moins deux semaines !

- Pas du tout ! Une semaine tout au plus

- Ce n'est pas votre rôle et moi je m'y connais mieux !

-Peut-être mais c'est moi qui commande !

Deux hommes apparurent. Un papi à la peau mate avec une moustache blanche et une cicatrice lui barrant l'œil droit ainsi qu'une autre descendant depuis le coin gauche de sa bouche jusqu'à son torse et un homme à la peau foncée, chauve mais avec des pics sur la tête et des motifs au-dessus de ses sourcils et de son menton. Ces derniers se stoppèrent devant Ulquiorra et Orihime.

-Que fais-tu ici avec cette jeune personne Ulquiorra ?demanda le premier

-C'est la prisonnière, l'informa le deuxième

-Ah c'est elle ?

- En effet leur dit Ulquiorra, le capitaine m'a chargé de lui faire visiter le navire.

Les deux hommes réfléchirent un moment. Enfin le plus vieux dit :

-Je suppose qu'on ne doit rien lui faire

-Tout à fait, tu as compris

Le vieux hocha la tête avant de remonter vers le pont suivi de l'autre. Leurs voix se firent plus faibles au fur et à mesures qu'ils disparaissaient, se disputant toujours. Orihime les regarda l'air éberluée. « Ce sont Barragan et Zommari, respectivement maître charpentier et calfat » lui dit Ulquiorra d'un ton neutre.

-Cal quoi ? demanda Orihime

-Calfat, répondit le pirate, il s'occupe de l'état de la coque du bateau.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils se disputaient ?

-Probablement, ils sont toujours comme ça.

Orihime lui fit signe qu'elle comprenait. Les deux se retrouvaient désormais seuls au milieu des tonneaux de la cale. Elle frissonna. « Remontons lui dit-il, il reste encore quelques endroits à voir ». La jeune fille opina, puis se dirigea vers l'échelle. Le pirate monta derrière elle. Ils firent le même trajet qu'à l'aller et les deux se retrouvèrent rapidement de retour sur le pont principal. Ulquiorra la mena vers les cabines mais au lieu de monter fit le tour par derrière. Intriguée, Orihime le suivit pour découvrir une série de portes. Une de ces portes s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme aux cheveux rose bonbon et avec des lunettes. « Szayel apporo granz, le chirurgien du Las Noches » le présenta Ulquiorra. L'interpellé se tourna vers eux avant de les rejoindre. Il observa de long en large Orihime, l'inspectant de la tête aux pieds. Le chirurgien se redressa et rendit son verdict :

- Tout cela est très bon,- il se rapprocha de la jeune fille qui recula instinctivement- je serai ravi de te voir dans mon labo pour ma prochaine expérience lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Orihime ne savait plus trop quoi faire, et lâcha un petit rire nerveux. Le chirurgien aux cheveux rose lui sourit une dernière fois, puis retourna dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. La jeune fille lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle entendit le clac de la porte. Le pirate continua à avancer puis s'arrêta devant une autre porte. On pouvait entendre des cris de l'autre côté. Ulquiorra hésita, mais finalement battit en retraite « ces deux-là doivent encore se crêper le chignon, décréta le pirate en s'adressant à Orihime, tu les verras demain, femme ». Se demandant de quoi il en retournait, elle jugea quand même bon de garder ses questions pour elle ce coup-ci. Les deux repartirent vers l'avant du bateau. Mais alors qu'elle avançait, Orihime buta contre quelqu'un. « Excusez-moi » fit-elle à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Ce dernier la regarda d'un air ensommeillé. Brun aux yeux bleus, son interlocuteur avait un léger bouc à son menton. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et marmonna un « pas grave » à la jeune fille avant de repartir. C'est à ce moment qu'une adolescente aux cheveux vert clair et aux yeux violet pâle apparut au détour d'une porte et tira le pirate par l'oreille avant de la claquer derrière eux.

- Stark et Lilynette, expliqua Ulquiorra à Orihime. C'est le pilote du Las Noches et elle est son co-pilote.

- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, sourit la jeune fille.

Ulquiorra ne dit rien. Il allait se remettre en route lorsqu'il vit une personne s'avancer vers eux d'un air nonchalant. Il lâcha un « tch » suffisamment fort pour qu'Orihime l'entende.

- Alors on se promène ? railla une voix moqueuse, appartenant à un homme aux cheveux et yeux bleu clair, c'est rare de te voir comme ça Ulquiorra. Tu vas devenir gâteux à la fin.

- C'est mignon de t'inquiéter pour moi, répliqua le pirate aux yeux verts, c'est rare de te voir comme ça, Grimmjow. Mais rassures-toi, cela n'arrivera jamais je te manquerai trop.

-Tu me cherches espèce de…

- Allons allons, calmez-vous, vous êtes en train de faire une mauvaise impression à notre invitée, intervint une autre voix.

Cette dernière appartenait un homme aux cheveux argenté avec une tête faisant penser à celle d'un renard. Les yeux clos et un sourire aux lèvres, il semblait attendre une réponse venant d'une des deux personnes face à lui. N'obtenant aucune réplique, il leur dit, tout sourire :

-En tant qu'hôtes, vous devriez montrer le meilleur de vous-même, et non le pire. Grimmjow, tu retournes à ton poste, le cap ne se garde pas tout seul, quant à toi Ulquiorra, ramène la demoiselle à sa cabine une fois qu'elle aura tout vu. N'oublies pas d'aller voir le capitaine non plus. Allez au boulot.

Sur ces derniers mots, il repartit d'où il était venu, toujours souriant. Grimmjow grogna un « second à la con » et, avant de partir, un regard meurtrier à Ulquiorra. Stoïque, le pirate aux yeux verts regarda son comparse d'un œil indifférent, l'air de dire « mon gars, sur ce coup-là c'est ta faute ». Grimmjow lui lança un regard venimeux puis disparut. Orihime voulut poser une question, mais devant l'air de son geôlier se ravisa. Elle se contenta de le suivre jusqu'à sa cabine, croisant au passage un homme noir aux cheveux tressés avec des lunettes ayant l'air aveugle, mais là aussi, la jeune fille ne préféra pas poser de question. Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, le pirate ne semblait toujours pas d'humeur à répondre à ses questions. Il allait quitter sa cabine quand elle le rattrapa par le bras. Il la regarda d'un air étonné.

-M-MMerci de m'avoir fait visiter le bateau, c'était plein de surprises bafouilla-t-elle horriblement gênée.

-C'était les ordres qui m'ont été donnés. Ne te méprends pas femme, lui répondit le pirate.

Il avait désormais la main sur la poignée. Le pirate la baissait quand Orihime rajouta :

- Et aussi, merci beaucoup….de m'avoir encore sauvée, conclut-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Elle leva ses yeux gris vers ceux verts d'Ulquiorra qui semblèrent s'adoucir un bref instant. Elle sentit un petit battement dans son cœur.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il, j'ai juste fait mon devoir.

Et sur ces mots, il la quitta. Dès que la porte se referma, Orihime s'adossa à celle-ci. Mais que faisait-elle ? Ulquiorra quant à lui se rendait à la cabine du capitaine. Devant la porte il eut geste de recul. Il savait ce qui l'attendait derrière cette porte. Il eut un léger tremblement. Il respira un grand coup et toqua. Il entra. il vit un sourire « je t'attendais ».

**Alors? comment c'était? dites moi tout! pour la prochaine fois, vous aurez droit à davantage de révélations, y compris sur le capitaine! Le pauvre Ulquiorra va souffrir mais bon...il aura un récompense!**

**Sur ce, see you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5 questions

**Bonjour! ou plutôt bonsoir^^ Je m'excuse du temps que cela a pris d'écrire ce chapitre! mais j'ai eu tellement de contre-temps(stupides devoirs et contrôles)! Mais n'ayez crainte! C'est les vacances et je compte me rattraper*sers les poings* ! Enfin, voilà ce chapitre que j'espère attendu XD BONNE LECTURE!**

**Questions**

Il ne sent plus rien insensible à la douleur qui mord sa chair, il ne dit rien. Lèvres closes, il attend sa délivrance. Seul, perdu dans les abysses de son âme, il la voit oui, il la voit, il veut l'atteindre. Il peut la sentir, l'entendre, mais elle est si faible… Il court, il veut la toucher, mais elle disparaît. Il tombe à genoux, vaincu. Le vide refait surface comme toujours qui mettra fin à ce, non, à son supplice ? Soudain elle reparaît, oui elle est là, enfantine et grave à la fois, cette voix qui a su éveillé une corde en lui, mais si fragile…il les entend ces mots, oui il les entend « Merci…de m'avoir sauvée…

Adossée au dos de sa porte, Orihime contemplait le mur, perdue dans ses pensées. Mais que faisait-elle à remercier Ulquoirra, à rougir devant lui, et à admirer ses muscles en plus. « Ne pense plus à ça, se dit-elle, et réfléchit, comment le capitaine peut-il être au courant pour…ça ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment un pirate peut être au courant de « ça » ? C'est un secret ! Si cela venait à être dévoilé que ferions-nous? Ce serait la fin pour nous ! ». Un sanglot la secoua mais elle se ressaisit. « Sois forte Orihime, ne te laisse pas abattre, si tu peux sauver tes amis il faut que tu sois solide ! ». La jeune fille se redressa. Oui ! Elle serait forte ! Pour elle, pour Sado-kun, pour Kuchiki-san, Tastuki-chan, Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun… Son cœur se serra en pensant au rouquin. Est-ce qu'elle lui manquait ? Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Et ses amis ? Viendraient-ils la sauver ? Est-ce qu'ils la cherchaient ? Toutes ces questions-là la tourmentaient. Orihime se redressa et se dirigea vers son lit et s'y affala. Tout en fermant les yeux, elle se remit à penser à son amour de toujours. Elle se replongea dans ses souvenirs, se remémorant chaque instants passés avec ses amis, avec lui…La jeune fille s'endormit. Pourtant, elle ne rêva ni de ses amis, ni d'Ichigo non, comme la dernière fois elle rêva de vert.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre la réveilla. Encore ensommeillée, elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir Ulquiorra entrer avec un plateau. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille. Son estomac approuva par un gargouillement assez clair. Elle rougit, gênée, mais le pirate ne sembla pas le remarquer, ni même l'entendre. Intriguée, Orihime l'observa de plus près et remarqua une crispation aux coins de ses lèvres, mais ne préféra pas poser de questions. Elle regarda son geôlier poser le plateau contenant son repas et se tourner vers elle :

- Prends ton repas femme. Nous sommes dans la soirée et tu n'as pas mangé depuis hier, le capitaine ne veut pas que ta santé faiblisse.

– D'accord, lui répondit la jeune fille, de peur de contrarier le pirate aux yeux verts.

Elle s'assit donc sur la chaise de la table et entama son dîner. Silencieuse, elle mangea le poisson séché devant elle, puis croqua cette fois-ci dans une poire. Dès qu'elle eut fini, Ulquiorra pris son plateau et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans un mot. Orihime se redressa soudain et lui demanda « est-ce que tout va bien ? ». Surprise par sa propre question, elle lâcha un hoquet. Le pirate, la main sur la poignée, resta interdit. Puis lentement il se retourna et fixa la jeune fille : « aurais-tu oublié les règles femme ? Elles me semblaient pourtant claires. Pas de blabla inutile. Ma vie ne te concerne pas femme », dit-il d'un ton dur. Il ouvrit la porte, puis la claqua d'un coup de sec derrière lui. Une bonne minute passa avant qu'Orihime ne réagisse. Elle retomba sur sa chaise, encore abasourdie par la scène qui venait de se passer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de poser cette question ? Voilà qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour Ulquiorra ! Mais elle devait bien admettre que cette question était sincère et sans arrière-pensée. Pertubée, la jeune fille se recoucha dans l'espoir d'oublier toutes ces émotions. Elle sombra dans le sommeil sans même s'en apercevoir.

De son côté, après s'être débarrassé du plateau, Ulquiorra se dirigea vers la cabine de Szayel aporro grantz. Une fois devant la porte du chirurgien il l'ouvrit sans prendre la peine de frapper et se retrouva dans la pièce de ce dernier, lequel était en train de mélanger on ne sait quelle mixture verdâtre sans avoir remarqué la présence du pirate aux cheveux corbeau. Un coup sur son bras lui fit détourner le regard de son mélange. Il leva la tête vers son interlocuteur et lui demanda « que veux-tu ? ». Pour toute réponse Ulquiorra regarda le chirurgien du Las Noches d'un air significatif. L'homme aux cheveux roses acquiesça se doutant de ce qu'il en retournait.

Une fois sorti de la cabine du chirurgien, Ulquiorra se dirigea vers le dortoir de l'équipage. Arrivé à destination, le pirate louvoya entre les différents hamacs et finit par atteindre le sien, le plus en retrait dans le fond de la pièce. En effet, être un pirate n'avait pas que des bons côtés et malheureusement, le dortoir n'en était pas un. Entre les ronflements de Yammy et Grimmjow, les bruits pervers de Nnoitra dans son sommeil, sans compter le reste de l'équipage, dormir n'était pas de tout repos. Heureusement pour lui, excepté Hallibel endormie dans son hamac habituel le dortoir était vide. Tout en s'installant dans le sien, Ulquiorra repensa aux événements de la journée : la visite du navire pour la femme, l'entrevue avec le capitaine et enfin le traitement –mieux vaut ne pas s'en rappeler- du chirurgien/scientifique à moitié fou. Il se remémora alors sa dernière visite chez la femme pour son repas. Mais qu'avait-elle ? D'abord elle le remerciait de l'avoir sauvée alors qu'il n'exécutait que les ordres du capitaine et maintenant voilà qu'elle lui demandait si tout allait bien ! Il l'avait assommée, transportée d'une façon pas très agréable en plus de la mépriser les trois quarts du temps et elle s'inquiétait pour lui ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Bah, qu'importe. Après tout, tant qu'elle servait au capitaine sa seule mission était de s'occuper d'elle et de veiller à ce qu'elle ne faiblisse pas et qu'elle ne se fasse pas blesser. A cause de ces groupies de Lolly et Menolly il s'était fait punir par le capitaine et pas de la manière douce. Mais bon, vu que la femme y avait survécu et n'était pas bouleversée cela lui avait permis quelques clémences de la part d'Aizen par rapport aux deux autres. Il réfléchit : peut-être valait-il mieux de rester dans la cabine de la femme histoire d'éviter d'autres désagréments. Elle était une proie facile pour les dégénérés tels Nnoitra. « Oui se dit-il, c'est la meilleure solution ». Il se leva à regret de son lit et quitta le dortoir pour se diriger vers la cabine de la femme. Ce que ça pouvait l'ennuyer ! Mais pourquoi était-ce tombé sur lui ?

Arrivé à destination, Ulquiorra ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la captive puis la referma derrière lui. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Le pirate aux yeux verts sorti une boîte d'allumettes de sa poche, et alluma la lampe à huile qu'il avait prise au passage. Une flamme tremblotante se forma, illuminant à moitié la cabine. Le pirate aux yeux verts s'assit sur la chaise de la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil sur Orihime. Cette dernière s'était endormie sur le lit, serrant l'oreiller entre ses bras en position fœtale. Ulquiorra dû bien accorder que le tableau était plutôt mignon. Ses cheveux cuivrés autour d'elle, ses lèvres roses et ses yeux clos aux longs cils étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant. Sa respiration calme et profonde apaisa le pirate. Il s'accouda à la table et posa sa tête sur sa paume, et fixa le mur d'un œil mélancolique, perdu dans ses réflexions.

Orihime se réveilla suite à un balancement du Las Noches assez fort. Endormie, elle s'étonna de voir la pièce éclairée. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua alors Ulquiorra, la tête sur ses bras, endormi contre la table. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie par le spectacle qu'offrait le pirate. Il lui semblait si fragile et vulnérable, loin de son air glacial et ennuyé qu'elle voyait à chaque fois. Minute. Elle était attendrie ? Elle était en train de sourire ? Elle trouvait un de ses ravisseurs fragile et vulnérable ? Orihime secoua sa tête; mais qu'avait-elle donc ? Elle soupira. Probablement la fatigue. Cela la faisait penser à n'importe quoi. Satisfaite de cette réponse, elle se recoucha, non sans avoir regardé un long moment le pirate dormir, avant de se rendormir à son tour. Elle rêva de vert, encore.

Ulquiorra rêvait, il rêvait encore de cette voix, qui l'avait un moment sorti des ténèbres de sa douleur. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il se redressa, se maudissant intérieurement de s'être endormi si facilement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la femme qui semblait dormir et sorti silencieusement de la cabine. Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers le devant du bateau et s'accouda au bastingage. Il était encore tôt et le pont était quasi désert. Le pirate se retourna, sentant une présence près de lui.

-Quoi de neuf ? lui demanda Nel

- Rien de spécial, dit-il au maître d'équipage du Las Noches.

– Toujours à t'occuper de la jeune fille ?

- Mmmh.

La femme aux cheveux verts sourit.

- Toujours inchangé à ce que je vois dit-elle à son comparse.

Ulquiorra ne répondit pas. Nel soupira. Décidément qu'est-ce qu'il était compliqué !

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois faire passer le mot à tout le monde : nous sommes bientôt à cours de provisions ce qui nous oblige à faire une pause d'ici trois-quatre jours. Nous allons nous arrêter aux îles Caymans histoire de refaire le plein.

– Les réserves de la Pureté n'étaient-elles pas suffisamment importantes ?

- Si, mais suite à ton kidnappage plutôt rapide nous n'avons pas pu tout transférer.

– Je vois.

Le maître d'équipage rigola devant l'air indifférent d'Ulquiorra avant d'asséner un grand coup dans le dos du pirate.

-Bon je dois y aller. Passe le bonjour de ma part à ta chérie rajouta-t-elle d'un clin d'œil, se dirigeant vers la cabine de pilotage.

Le pirate aux yeux verts ne se donna pas la peine de répliquer, habitué aux babillages et sous-entendus de la jeune femme. « Désespérant » pensa-t-il. Sa chérie ? Une chose comme elle ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il ferma les yeux, puis retourna à sa contemplation océanique. Ce ne fut qu'après un long moment qu'il se décida à retourner à la cabine de la femme en faisant un détour par la cuisine pour aller prendre le repas de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il entra Orihime était déjà réveillée. Elle était accoudée à la table les yeux dans le vague mais l'arrivée d'Ulquiorra la fit sortir de ses pensées. Il posa le plateau devant elle avant de lui dire:

- D'ici quelques jours nous devrons nous arrêter pour nous réapprovisionner. Si tu tentes quoique ce soit contre les ordres saches que tu en subiras les conséquences. – Oui, se contenta de répondre la jeune fille.

– J'espère que tu saisis bien ce que je viens de te dire femme, car les conséquences ne sont pas forcément celles que tu penses, car après c'est moi qui subira tes gamineries, et lourdement.

– Oui, répéta Orihime.

– Tâches de ne pas décevoir le capitaine.

– Oui.

– Bien. Maintenant que les choses sont claires je te laisse à ton repas.

Sur ces mots, il repartit vers la porte et l'ouvrit, mais avant de la refermée il se retourna et regarda Orihime dans les yeux, iris verts percutant iris gris : « Je te fais confiance sur ce coup, femme ». Puis la porte se ferma. La jeune fille sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Il lui faisait confiance ?! Elle s'attaqua à son repas, histoire de penser à autre chose, mais sans pouvoir s'arrêter de rougir.

Sortant de la cabine d'Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, le second du Las Noches se dirigea droit sur Ulquiorra, qui venait de sortir de la cabine d'Orihime. Le pirate aux yeux verts se tourna vers le second qui arrivait droit sur lui. Une fois devant lui, ce dernier lui dit avec son sourire :

- Le capitaine aurait de nouveaux ordres à te faire passer, Ulquiorra. Il souhaite que tu ailles le voir.

–Entendu, répondit le pirate.

– Parfait. Au fait, Nel t'as fait passer le message à propos de notre réapprovisionnement?

- Oui.

–Je suppose que tu en as déjà informé la prisonnière ?

-Oui.

– Très bien. Sur ce, dit le second, bonne entrevue !

Il repartit, cette fois-ci se dirigeant vers Grimmjow qui flemmardait sur le pont. Ulquiorra se dirigea quant à lui vers la cabine du capitaine. Devant la porte de cette dernière, il respira un grand coup, se rappelant sa souffrance de la veille. Il toqua puis ouvrit la porte au son du « entre ». Après être entré et avoir refermé la porte derrière lui il resta immobile attendant que le capitaine lui dise ces fameux ordres. Assis sur une chaise, ce dernier sourit d'un air « je-prépare-un-nouveau-plan-pour -toi-et-tu-devras-t'y-soumettre ».

- Je vois que tu t'es vite remis d'hier. Tes facultés de récupération m'étonneront toujours, commença Aizen, mais tu te doutes que ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir.

Ulquiorra hocha la tête.

- La raison de ta venue est simple poursuivit le capitaine, j'aimerai que tu emmènes Orihime Inoue dans les hauteurs du bateau. J'aurai pu demander à une autre personne, mais vu que tu me parais plutôt en forme et que les hauteurs te sont familières je te charge d'y mener la captive. De plus, elle semble avoir développé une certaine confiance en toi. C'est pourquoi je te charge de t'en occuper.

– A vos ordres capitaine répondit le pirate aux yeux émeraude.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Aizen rajouta :

- J'allais oublier! Je te le redis même si tu l'as certainement compris, à la moindre blessure, peur ou traumatisme, tu en seras tenu pour responsable. Ah ! Et aussi, lorsque nous aurons accosté je veux qu'elle ne quitte sa cabine sous aucun prétexte. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui.

– Bien. Tu peux disposer.

Le pirate s'inclina puis quitta la cabine du capitaine. Tout en allant à la cabine de la femme qui avait probablement fini son repas il réfléchit aux paroles de son supérieur. D'après ce dernier elle semblait avoir développé une certaine confiance envers lui ? Il se sentait légèrement dérouté. Si cela était vrai, comment serait-ce arrivé ? Il ne cessait de la considérer comme la dernière des choses et elle lui ferait confiance ? Il ferma les yeux, chassant ces pensées. Quoiqu'il se passe sa mission n'était que de veiller sur elle, et rien d'autre. Les sentiments de la prisonnière ne le concernaient pas. Sur cette dernière pensée, il entra dans la chambre d'Orihime. La jeune fille qui était toujours assise sur sa chaise se redressa d'un bon en le voyant entrer. Tout en le regardant reprendre le plateau elle observa son gardien essayant de le voir de plus près. Elle commença à détailler ses cheveux noirs corbeau, légèrement décoiffés, arrivant au-dessus ses épaules. Elle passa ensuite à son visage extraordinairement pâle, ainsi qu'à ses yeux émeraude, à ses lèvres assez fines, puis au reste de son corps, tout aussi pâle que son visage. Elle pouvait voir sa musculature fine sous la chemise blanche qu'il portait et qui laissait deviner des abdominaux qui n'avaient rien à envier. Le reste de sa tenue était un pantalon noir, ainsi que des bottes marron arrivant sous ses genoux. Sa voix la fit sortir de sa contemplation; « Que fais-tu femme ? ». Elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers ceux émeraude de son geôlier. Ce dernier la regardait d'un air ennuyé. Elle rougit et commença à bafouiller « euh…non c'est pas...enfin.. euh non… je veux dire… » Il la coupa « pas de paroles inutiles femme, il me semblait être clair sur ce point ». Elle baissa la tête, toute rouge. Ulquiorra reposa le plateau sur la table de la pièce.

- Suis-moi femme, le capitaine veut que je t'emmène dans un lieu particulier.

Orihime redressa la tête et le fixa avec étonnement.

-Où ça ?s'enquit-elle.

– Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Maintenant viens.

Orihime le suivit hors de la cabine, se demandant ou le pirate comptait l'emmener.

**Tadaah! Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Dites moi, dites moi tout! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ^^! N'hésitez pas! **

** Petite dédicace aux personnes qui me soutiennent dans cette aventure, et à qui je dois beaucoup! Je les en remercie! Ça me pousse à essayer de faire de mieux en mieux! arigato ;)**

** see you soon! **


	6. Chapter 6 Après le bas le haut!

**Je suis désolé suis désolé suis désolé suis désolé suis désolé suis désolé suis désolé suis désolée... du retard. Je ne tiens pas mes promesses ! J'admire la patience de certains de mes lecteurs. Enfin, le voici tout frais**!

**Après le bas le haut!**

Orihime suivit Ulquiorra, se demandant où celui-ci comptait l'emmener. Le pirate finit par s'arrêter au milieu du pont juste sous le mât principal du bateau, puis se retourna pour être face à la jeune fille et lui demanda :

- sais-tu faire de l'escalade ?

S'attendant à tout sauf à ça, elle le regarda avec de grands yeux mais finit par répondre :

- euh….je me débrouille.

Ulquiorra continua :

- sur terre ou sur mer ?

Se demandant où il voulait en venir, Orihime lui dit :

-sur terre, puis, pourquoi ?

- Le capitaine voudrait que tu connaisses tout le Las Noches.

– Tout ? S'étonna la jeune fille, mais hier n'a-t-on pas déjà fait le tour ?

- Il manque une partie, lui dit le pirate.

Il pointa alors son doigt vers le ciel. Son interlocutrice leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit les voiles elle comprit.

- alors, je…non..tu..on -elle le dévisagea- là-haut ?

- en effet.

–mais je…j'ai jamais…et…

- trêve de babillage femme, la coupa Ulquiorra avant de reprendre son chemin.

Intimidée, elle se tut et continua à le suivre jusqu'au rebord du navire devant des cordages retenus partant du rebord jusqu'à la première voile. « Les haubans » lui dit le pirate tout en déroulant une corde avant de la tendre à Orihime. La jeune fille la prit sans vraiment savoir quoi en faire « attache-la autour de ta taille ». Elle obéit et une fois la corde attachée, le pirate la prit puis se l'attacha lui aussi autour de sa taille. Anticipant la question de la jeune fille, il lui dit « si tu tombais et que je n'arrivai pas à te rattraper, ce serait la fin pour toi et probablement pour moi ». Son interlocutrice frissonna. Le remarquant, Ulquiorra se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dut lui dire ça de façon aussi crue. Et puis merde ! se dit-il, c'est pas sa faute si dès qu'il y a une once de danger ou de risques, la femme se dégonfle ou se met à trembler. Remarque, elle avait dit qu'elle se débrouillait, elle ne devait alors pas être si dépendante que ça. Bah, qui vivra verra.

- Nous allons grimper jusqu'à la hune lui dit-il, en lui montrant une plateforme au-dessus d'eux. Grimpes en t'accrochant aux haubans jusqu'à ce que tu l'atteignes.

La jeune fille hocha la tête pas très rassurée. Le pirate lui fit la courte échelle. Inspirant un grand coup elle prit appui sur ses mains avant de se propulser sur les cordages. Elle s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces n'osant pas tourner la tête derrière elle. Ulquiorra la rejoignit et passa devant Orihime, lui montrant comment grimper sans accrocs. Son interlocutrice le suivit, prenant plus d'assurance, ces mains et pieds glissant avec plus d'aises sur les cordes. Elle devait admettre que c'était plutôt rigolo et très plaisant ! Elle continua son escalade jusqu'à se retrouver au niveau du pirate aux cheveux corbeau. Ils continuèrent de grimper côte à côte puis finirent par atteindre la hune. Se hissant dessus sans difficulté Ulquiorra lui tendit la main qu'elle prit sans hésiter et se retrouva sur la hune. Elle se redressa et se retint de pousser un cri. La vue était magnifique ! C'était comme se retrouver au-dessus de tout, elle pouvait voir loin à l'horizon avec la mer à perte de vue. Sentant une brise fraîche lui caresser le visage faisant voltiger sa chevelure cuivrée elle sourit, apaisée. Elle ferma les yeux écoutant le bruit des vagues se cognant contre la coque du bateau.

Ulquiorra regardait sa prisonnière, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait sous-estimé ses aptitudes. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse grimper aussi vite et sans difficulté. Finalement peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si faible qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

- Tu te débrouilles mieux que je ne l'aurais cru femme, admit-il.

Orihime rouvrit les yeux au son de la voix de son geôlier, et le regarda, se sentant fière du compliment. Elle s'assit à côté du pirate aux yeux émeraude.

-C'est mon frère, lui confia-t-elle.

Les sourcils d'Ulquiorra se haussèrent de façon imperceptible. Ne le remarquant pas, Orrihime continua regardant ses pieds

- C'est lui qui m'a tout appris, raconta-t-elle, comment tenir ses couverts, la politesse…. Nos parents sont morts alors que j'étais petite, et sans lui je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue. Je désobéissais à mes gouvernantes, à mes précepteurs, je préférais rester avec lui. Quand il n'était pas occupé à travailler aux affaires de notre demeure il passait son temps libre avec moi. C'est lui qui m'a appris à grimper aux arbres, à ne pas désobéir au reste de la maison, à toujours sourire, à paraître parfaite aux yeux de tous, à jouer aux cartes, à rester sage et à étudier avec mes précepteurs….j'étais la petite fille la plus heureuse au monde je crois. Mais il est mort dans un accident me laissant à nouveau seule -le pirate vit ses lèvres se crisper- et c'est moi qui ai dû reprendre les affaires. Un de mes souvenirs de lui sont ces deux épingles à cheveux -elle lui montra les deux épingles accrochées à ses cheveux- qu'il m'a offertes pour mon sixième anniversaire.

Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue jusqu'à son menton. Elle se mordit la langue mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Voilà qu'elle commencer à déballer sa vie à un homme qu'elle connaît depuis même pas trois jours, un de ses ravisseurs en plus ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier. Il ne disait rien, ne la regardant même pas. Ça lui fit du bien. Au moins il ne la regardait pas avec un air de compassion ni de pitié, restant indifférent comme s'il s'en fichait. Un violent remous la fit basculer droit sur les genoux du pirate, sa poitrine en plein sur les cuisses d'Ulquiorra. Il la regarda de haut :

- Tu t'amuses bien femme ?

Rouge comme une pivoine Orihime se redressa se confondant en excuses. Le pirate lâcha un soupir exaspéré. Ce qu'elle pouvait être maladroite.

A l'autre bout du Las Noches….

-Raaah mais regarde-moi ça ! Non mais quel gâchis ! Comment peut-on rester devant une nana aussi bonne sans rien faire ? Non mais c'est toujours lui qui a les bons plans !

Longue vue en main, Grimmjow observait la scène qui se jouait entre Ulquiorra et Orihime. A côté de lui se trouvait Nnoitra, Nel et Szayel, se passant la longue vue à tour de rôle.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est bien gaulée, rajouta Nnoitra, et l'autre qui en fiche pas une avec une chaudasse pareille juste à côté de lui! Tch quelle injustice ! Pourquoi ça été lui de s'en occuper et pas à moi ?

- D'un autre côté avec un porc comme toi c'est normal que le capitaine t'es pas choisi, lui dit Nel.

– On t'as pas sonnée Nelliel répondit Grimmjow, tu peux pas comprendre les hommes.

– Oh si je les connais et ce sont tous les mêmes, surtout des pirates comme vous.

– Mmmmh, c'est vrai qu'une vierge serait parfaite pour ma prochaine expérience, les coupa le chirurgien à qui s'était le tour de voir.

Devant le regard que lui jetèrent les trois autres il sourit

-Bah quoi, je dis mon point de vue.

– T'es vraiment bizarre, lui dit Grimmjow, jamais je te comprendrais.

Le chirurgien eut un sourire fin : « pourtant quand je soigne tes blessures tu dis pas ça ». Le pirate aux cheveux se redressa « tu me cherches le fou ? Tu veux que.. ». Un gargouillement lui fit tourner la tête.

-Qu'est ce qui a encore ?

Nnoitra s'étouffait à moitié en pointant du doigt la hune. Arrachant la longue vue aux mains de ce dernier Grimmjow regarda et s'exclama :

- Oh non j'y crois pas !

- Quoi quoi ? lui demanda Nel en lui prenant l'outil des mains. Après une seconde de vision elle gloussa. Ça devient chaud ma parole !

- Non mais quel connard, grogna Nnoitra, une paire d'obus pareils sur ses cuisses et il réagit même pas !

- Il est timide rigola la maître d'équipage du Las Noches.

– Non mais vise moi ça ! Des pastèques comme ça et il s'en fiche. A croire que c'est un saint !

Grimmjow ricana « pas comme toi ». Szayel se caressa le menton « c'est vrai maintenant que j'y pense jamais on a vu ou entendu Ulquiorra parler de femmes ».

- C'est un saint je te dis ! Je te parie qu'il a jamais baisé une nana de sa vie.

– Moi je dis que..

Gin sourit et passa sa longue vue à Aizen. Le capitaine la prit et regarda Orihime parler à Ulquiorra. La petite larme ne lui échappa pas, pas plus que la chute de son otage sur les genoux du pirate. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Cela devient de plus en plus intéressant, dit-il à son second. J'ai choisi la bonne personne pour s'occuper de la fille.

– T'es vraiment vicieux capitaine, répliqua Gin toujours souriant.

–Non, calculateur, nuance.

Sur ces mots le capitaine du Las Noches rentra dans sa cabine laissant son second retourner à ses affaires. Tout en s'asseyant sur sa chaise Aizen repensa à ce qu'il avait vu ces derniers jours sur la fille et Ulquiorra. Il réfléchit et un nouveau plan se forma dans sa tête. Oui, cela allait accélérer les choses. Il atteindrait son but plus vite que prévu.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa Orihime une énième fois à Ulquiorra.

– J'ai compris femme. Vas-tu cesser de te répéter ? lui répondit-il d'un air des plus ennuyés.

La jeune fille baissa la tête honteuse. Ils restèrent encore un bon moment sur la hune, elle toujours honteuse et lui toujours indifférent le regard porté sur la mer. Il finit par se lever, incitant Orihime à faire de même. Une fois debout il dénoua la corde qui les reliait. Il attacha ensuite la corde au mât, laissant le reste descendre jusqu'au pont. Une fois que pirate eut fini il s'adressa à son interlocutrice :

- Au lieu de redescendre par le chemin de l'aller on va descendre comme par là.

Orihime le regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Mais jamais je pourrais ! et si je tombais ?

- Je descends avant toi, pour te montrer et une fois que je serais en bas ce sera à ton tour. Je te rattraperais si tu tombes, répondit Ulquiorra.

Il se dirigea au bord de la hune attrapa la corde s'y accrocha et se laissa glisser jusqu'au pont. La jeune fille avala difficilement sa salive. C'était son tour. Et si elle glissait et qu'elle tombait ? « Je te rattraperais ». Les dernières paroles du pirate aux cheveux corbeau la rassurèrent un tant soit peu. Prenant son souffle, elle fit les mêmes gestes que son geôlier et arrivée au bord elle inspira un grand coup, enroula ses jambes autour de la corde et se lança. Elle lâcha un petit cri avant de se mettre à rigoler. C'était juste super. Arrivée en bas, Orihime posa délicatement ses pieds sur le pont et sourit à Ulquiorra.

- Je vois que tu as apprécié cette petite visite.

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna. Devant elle se trouvait Aizen. Ce dernier sourit :

- Je suis ravi que tu te plaises sur notre navire, Orihime. Mais il est tard et tu dois être affamée. Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta cabine. Ulquiorra va t'apporter ton déjeuner.

Le pirate en question s'inclina et partit vers les cuisines. La jeune fille restée avec le capitaine baissa la tête et se contenta de suivre le maître du Las Noches. Une fois devant sa porte Aizen l'ouvrit et la laissa entrer. Il lui fit un sourire

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt Orihime, repose toi bien. La matinée a été mouvementée.

Sur ces mots il ferma la porte. Orihime soupira. Ce qu'il semblait machiavélique derrière ce faux sourire. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et ferma les yeux. C'est vrai qu'elle se sentait fourbue. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas bougée autant ? L'arrivée d'Ulquiorra la sortit de sa réflexion. Le plateau que tenait le pirate comprenait cette fois-ci du pain de la viande et deux pommes. Il le posa devant elle. « Merci » lui dit-elle. Commençant à être habituée au pirate aux yeux émeraude elle ne s'étonna pas de son silence. La jeune fille entama son repas, l'exercice ayant ouvert son appétit. Son geôlier la regarda engloutir son déjeuner. Son repas terminé il reprit le plateau et ouvrit la porte. Il se figea lorsqu'il sentit une main lui attraper le bras. Dos à sa prisonnière il la sentit ouvrir la bouche.

- Euh… Je vou…

Une voix la coupa :

- Les îles Caymans en vue !

Aizen leva les yeux de la carte qu'il étudiait. Il sourit. La chance était décidemment avec lui. « Nous allons pouvoir passer à la prochaine étape ».

To be continued...

**Ehhhhhhhhhh voilà! Ça a plu?**

**Encore une fois je ne mérite aucune excuse vu le temps que j'a mis à écrire ça. Mais je jure d'y remédier. Le prochain arrivera plus vite sur la tête de mon ordinateur! Et avec plein de surprises!**

**Au fait, lâchez des reviews ne vous gênez pas! J'attends! Bon là ça fait un peu trop...**

**See you soon! **


End file.
